


Tension's Relief

by ZestyPepsi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - L'manberg is United, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Massage, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schlatt is gentle, We need more soft nsfw of these two, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi
Summary: It's been a terribly long and busy week for Schlatt. Many new laws have been vetoed and signed, new public works projects to supervise, but there was always one man there to make him feel better. Wilbur will gladly take the wheel.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 543





	Tension's Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I see a porn fic of these two, it's always non-con. So to spite literally everyone, they have an established relationship in this AU and Wilbur and Tommy were never cast out. L'manberg didn't suffer any drastic changes and Schlatt is a good President who won fair and square, making Wilbur his Vice President.

“You're tense, Schlatt.”

A rather tired President laid his head against the dark gray pillow and let out a low groan as caring thumbs rubbed the kinks out in his back, pushing between his shoulder blades and gliding down the sides of his spine. His Vice President and caring boyfriend Wilbur sat on his lower back as they both resided on their massive bed, the brunette above the hybrid massaging the man's back with gusto and precision. Calloused and careful hands pressed hard against his aching muscles, earning more soft noises from the topless President as he laid dormant on the comforter. 

“It's been a long week,” the younger man let out a quiet moan of satisfaction as relaxation began to spread throughout his bones, closing his dark red and yellow eyes as he simply allowed Wilbur to make him feel the best he ever has in what felt like eons. It's been five months since the election and if it weren't for Wilbur, Schlatt was absolutely sure he would have ripped out all of his hair by now. “ _Mmm_... God you're an Angel...”

“I wouldn't go that far,” The Vice President chuckled as he worked his way down Schlatt's back, using the palms of his hands to circle and push around a particularly tense bit of muscle, a soft hum of relief being Wilbur's reward. “but if it makes you happy, I can meet those standards.” A smile spread across Wilbur's lips as Schlatt protested against his words, beginning to turn onto his back and causing the brunette to lift himself up a bit to allow it. Now sitting on Schlatt's lap, he closed his eyes briefly when strong hands met his hips.

Schlatt gave the man a playful grin, right thumb softly brushing against the hem of Wilbur's suit jacket and slipping underneath it, tracing little patterns into his skin. 

“You know you meet those standards and more baby,” Schlatt slowly pulled the brunette down, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes, brown meeting crimson red. “I wouldn't change a thing.” Wilbur's soft laughter made the ram hybrid's heart itself smile as the pair's lips met, gently fitting together and moving in a slow and steady rhythm whilst they closed their eyes and relished this moment of peace they had together. Schlatt's hands moved up beneath the soft fabric of the older man's suit to run his fingertips up his warm skin and the muscles of his chest, hands barely brushing over the soft brown nipples the man housed beneath. Wilbur's face had begun to turn scarlet, humming in acknowledgement into the gentle kiss. 

A few more seconds later and the two men parted, Wilbur's hands running up Schlatt's torso and up to his neck, index and middle finger on his right hand slowly and steadily running down his Adam's Apple, watching it bob up and down as the President swallowed. Taking Wilbur's hips into his hands once more, he began to move them into circles on his lap. “May I pay you back for the massage? I swear you could have been a masseuse.” Schlatt asked in a caring tone, already beginning to unbutton the black jacket. The brunette's face became warmer, resting his hands gently upon Schlatt's own. 

Wilbur nodded with earnest, watching carefully as slender fingers unbuttoned his suit and slid the fabric off of his shoulders, revealing a white dress shirt with the red tie now hanging loosely around his neck under the collar. The jacket was tossed aside and Schlatt even worked to remove the white cloth underneath now, tantalizingly slowly bringing it down his arms and tossing it with wherever the jacket may have landed, exposing the wonderfully pale skin that the President cherished so much.

He slowly dragged his nails down his lover's sides, watching him shake and tremble while a familiar bulge began to make itself known. 

They didn't speak, communicating through their careful and caring actions as Schlatt flipped them over, Wilbur now laying beneath him with his soft brown locks covering a portion of his right eye. Reaching towards the end table and pulling open the top drawer, Wilbur took the opportunity to pull out the lube and set it aside for later, but knowing Schlatt, it was going to be much sooner than later. As a matter of fact, the hybrid grabbed the bottle gently from his lover and kissed underneath his eye in thanks, placing it next to him as the younger man positioned himself between Wilbur's knees and started to remove his pants, leaving the man's legs exposed with nothing but his checkered boxers hugging his pelvis and thighs. 

Wilbur rested his arms at the sides of his head, stomach jumping when those nails scratched down his skin again, this time trailing them over the bulge in his underwear. The Vice President jumped from this as well did his length, immediately gasping when the cloth was pulled down and tossed away like the rest, leaving him in nothing but that blood red tie he wore every day when he woke up for work. His cock rested undisturbed on his abdomen, the tip a beautiful dark pink. 

“Relax for me baby, let me take care of you, alright?” Schlatt cooed as he popped the cap on the clear lubricant, squeezing some onto three fingers and using his thumb to spread it along, closing the already half-empty bottle soon after and using the now free hand to spread Wilbur's legs. He stared at his lover and snickered when he noticed he was staring down below, watching Schlatt's every single move. Quite the perverted one, isn't he? Now how did Schlatt get so lucky? Wilbur wordlessly agreed with his boyfriend and laid his head back, biting at the inside of his cheek when a cold finger pushed into him slowly, spreading him apart on the slender appendage.

“That gets me... every time,” Wilbur admitted quietly as he spoke into the air, tensing just a tad when the slick finger delved deeper into him, curling only a bit to brush against that beautiful sensitive spot that always got him going. His cock twitched and lifted from his stomach for a moment before another was added, spreading him even further and prepping him for what was going to be inserted not too long from now. The very last thing Schlatt wanted was to hurt his beloved during intercourse because he rushed the process of preparing him. “ _Hngh_... S-Schlatt, you can just- put it in all ready, I swear I'm ready.” 

“Slim chance. As much as I'd love to Wil, seeing you squirm like this is a turn on.” Schlatt found himself laughing as Wilbur got irritated, sweeping his brown hair back and holding it tight while he watched himself get so thoroughly toyed with. Pumping his fingers in and out, the President of L'manberg listened to those sweet whimpers the brunette let out in protest, soon moving them faster and spreading them apart before adding his third and last. By now he was well stretched out, removing his fingers and watching the rim tremble when it no longer had a surface to grab on to. 

Schlatt slid his own pants down his thighs and kicked them off of his ankles, his boxers going with them and also leaving him completely exposed to the open air. He was harder than he'd like to admit, almost nearly painful as he popped back open the bottle of lube and thoroughly lubed up his length, nearly forgetting to close the bottle before he tossed it back onto the crumbled sheets of the large bed. Gentle and large hands grabbed Wilbur's legs below the knees and bent them up, raising himself up on his knees as he folded the man in half until they met face to face, Schlatt hovering over the older man with a lustful grin. His eyes closed when he finally popped the tip inside, resting Wilbur's legs over his shoulders to grab the man's hands instead and intertwine their fingers as he let out a long exhale. 

Wilbur felt himself tighten around his lover and boss, letting his jaw go slack and brown eyes slowly flutter closed as he simply relaxed and completely gave himself to the man above him. It felt so amazing to be appreciated, to be cherished and loved so much by a man who loved him for who he is, not what he could be or was. He felt another inch slide effortlessly into his tunnels and rub against his walls, unable to contain his noises of blissful pleasure for too terribly long after that. Soft moans and whines came out of Wilbur's throat, gripping tightly onto Schlatt's larger hands and further keeping them together.

Schlatt couldn't keep his noises in either as he sank in completely to the hilt inside of his love, letting go of one of Wilbur's hands to cup his cheek instead and leaning down into a kiss, moaning softly when the brunette parted his lips and taunted the ram hybrid with his tongue. The younger man quickly took the lead and claimed his boyfriend's beautiful mouth as he pulled out nearly all the way, pushing completely inside and forcing a moan from Wilbur, one that made his cock shiver and suddenly form a bead of precum at the tip. Schlatt could feel the man's walls suddenly tighten around him, knowing that he was rather close. To be quite honest, so was he with how absolutely pent up he was. 

His movements were slow and passionate as he held the brunette close, the air between them becoming almost suffocating as they drank it all in. Wilbur was the one to turn his head away and part first, gasping out into the giant room. “I-I'm gonna— Schlatt, _shit_ , I love you so much...!” Wilbur's back arched as he bucked into the air, short little spurts of cum leaking onto his stomach and chest, some even managing to get on the bottom of his chin. A single tear fell from his eye as suddenly Schlatt pulled him into a kiss, thrusting into him a few more times as his rhythm faltered, burying himself inside Wilbur as he filled him up and painted his walls a beautiful white.

When they parted for the last time, Schlatt wiped away that tear trail and pecked Wilbur one more time on the lips, unable to control the smile he had on his face as he stared at the man's euphoric face below him, clearly now worn out and exhausted. “I love you too, angel.” he whispered, leaning back and listening to the grown man pant as his legs were lowered and he was now empty, free from Schlatt's shaft inside of him, now instead filled with a gooey load. 

“Jesus, you don't really hold out on me,” Wilbur joked, sitting up with the help of the President grabbing his hand. Feeling a sense of accomplishment and absolute satisfaction, the now limp Schlatt crawled off of the bed and sweeped up his boyfriend, goatee scratching his cheek as he peppered it with soft kisses, carrying him towards the bathroom. Before they pass out in one another's arms, they both needed to clean up. Hygiene was rather important after all. 

“Never have, never will, Wil.” 

The political duo shared one last kiss as Schlatt opened up the cracked bathroom door with his foot, soon enough closing it behind him the same way with them both inside, a few moments later the sound of water running making itself apparent. 

A bad week with a rather good ending if they both said so themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please consider following my Twitter Zesty_Pepsii for updates and fic drabbles (NSFW).


End file.
